


Game Night

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [17]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to play <i>Candy Land</i> - with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"Dresden you have the most barren wasteland of an apartment in terms of entertainment," Carlos complained.

I frowned at him, confused. "What are you talking about? There are hundreds of books, probably a deck of cards and if you're really hankering for fun, I think there's a slightly weathered Candy Land in the closet."

He slumped into the recliner and managed to still look as amazing as ever. How does he do that? If I perform an 'ungainly collapse' I look both ungainly and collapsed.

"Candy Land? Really?" he grumped.

What was he expecting? ATARI? I don't even have light-bulbs in my lamps, why would I have more than just books around for 'fun'? When I'm not working - either on a case or with my apprentice - I'm doing research or training with Murphy. I don't have a lot of downtime. I don't really get bored.

I shrugged and turned the page of my book. He said he wanted to spend a 'quiet night in'. This was pretty quiet. I glanced up from my book and caught him thinking. I could almost _hear_ the wheels turning in his head. He was up to something.

"What?" I asked when I saw him grinning.

"Strip-Candy Land," he answered just as serious as I've ever seen him,

I closed my book and set it aside. 'Unfolded myself from the couch and dug through the closet. In there, behind a hockey stick, a raincoat and three broken tennis rackets is a Candy Land box with a rubber band around it. The band snapped as I pulled it free, dangling like a cracked, dried worm.

"Hasn't been used in a while, huh?" Carlos asked as he knelt by the coffee table.

"Not much call for Candy Land in my daily routine."

"So why d'you have it?"

"One of the few things from my Dad," I told him and lifted the box top off the game.

"Cool. So, here are the rules," he began, then proceeded to explain the ones that earned clothing removal as a consequence.

We played for about an hour before he was down to his skivvies and socks, while I'd only lost my shirt. This is the first game where I've come out ahead in a long time. Ahead in more ways than one. Hey, he was almost naked and very nice to look at that way.

"Do you know how to play this game?" I asked him.

He shifted on the floor. I think he was trying to express discomfort, but that's not what I saw. I saw an attractive man making sure I was aware of just how naked he already was and how naked he had yet to become.

"Yeah, I know." he snorted. "You're just better than me."

"At counting?" It's a children's game. I waved a hand, no longer concerned with his ability to play. "What's the prize if I win?"

The look he gave me nearly sizzled my shorts. Damn. "A hot blowjob from a talented lover."

"Any chance I can talk you into a forfeit?" I asked, clearly ready to be done with this game.

"Maybe," he sing-songed and slid my playing token to the finish space on the board. Then he was on me like a man possessed. Who knew Candy Land could be sexy. I'm just glad he didn't want to play Monopoly.


End file.
